Brotherly
by broodyleytons
Summary: Before everything changed. Dick and Cassidy. Brotherfic. Summary inside.


**Title**: Brotherly  
**Author**: broodyleytons (_Me_)  
**Summary**: Basically Dick and Cassidy are younger, in grade school, and they go swimming then get some ice cream. Brotherly love here!  
**Characters**: Cassidy. Dick. Mentions of Big Dick and Logan.  
**Word** **Count**: 785  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the clothes on my back and my laptop and my. Along with a few other things in my room. Oh and I own my own thoughts!  
**A/N**: This is for my best friend sakurabound, Abbyigail (Yeah that's how I spell it, back off.)It was a request from her.

**Brotherly  
**

"Cassidy!" Dick bellowed from down the hall outside Cassidy's room.

"Yeah Dick?" Cassidy answered as he was finishing making his bed.

"I don't know why you make your bed; you are only going to sleep in it again tonight." Dick shook his head and plopped down onto the neatly made bed, kicking his feet around purposely.

"Dick!" Cassidy yelled and threw a dirty towel on his older brother. "Now I've gots to make it agin!"

"You don't gots to go nothing lil brother. All we gots to do is take the trash out cuz Ms. Martha is sick or something. Dad said we gotta do it. Come on!" Dick jumped to his feet on Cass' bed and then jumped off, taking a running start.

Cassidy whined and took after him. If he didn't get down there first Dick would take the easy things and leave the actual trash bags for him. He was only seven for crying out loud. "Wait up Dick!"

Sure enough Cassidy got down to the garage and there laid five full tied up trash bags waiting for him to drab to the end of the driveway. Once he was done dragging them all he tried to get back into the house but the door leading into the house was locked. "Dick?" Dick! Dickie I am locked out!"

"Cassidy why are you yelling?" Dick rounded the corner, drenched in water. He had just been swimming in the shallow end when he heard his brother yelling his name.

"You went wimming?" Cassidy sniffled and sat himself down on the step.

"Well yeah it is a perfect day for it. Wanna go swim with me?"

"Daddy says we can't when he isn't home." Cassidy mumbled and played with an old rubber band he found on the floor.

"Yeah and channel six says it's against the law to leave children under the age of thirteen alone in a house but dad still does. C'mon lets go swim!"

Cassidy eyed his brother and decided it was indeed the hottest day in Neptune and decided then too join Dick.

"Cool but don't go in the pool this time. If you need to go that's why God invented bushes and rees." Dick stuttered. He had issues with sounding out his 'tr's.

"I thought he invented them for Adam and Eve."

"Nah, Logan says he invented them for use men to pee behind." Dick corrected his younger brother.

"Oh! You said a bad word. Mhmmmmhmummm."

"Shut up Beav, who are you gonna tell? The flowers?" Dick snapped back meanly but then saw his brother's face and felt bad. "I am sorry, I know you don't like that name. Let's just go swim!" Dick patted Cassidy's shoulder and ran out the garage and to the back of the house, executing a swift cannonball into the deep end of the Casablancas' pool.

Cassidy took his shirt off and climbed down the steps in the shallow end.

"Wanna play Marco Polo?" Dick asked from the other end of the pool.

"Yeah!"

The two brothers played Marco Polo and every imaginable pool game for the next two hours before Cassidy grew hungry.

Dick's eyes lit up when he heard the familiar music fill the air. "Ice cream truck! C'mon Cass!" He jumped out of the pool and ran to his shirt he threw off of him where it had a dollar.

"Okay!" Cassidy said happily and followed his big brother to the ice cream truck out front. Cassidy figured since they had already swam in the pool without their dad home it meant they could go out front also without their dad home.

"I want a drumstick and my brother would like a fudge pop!" Dick grinned big and handed the man the one dollar bill.

"Sorry son, you gotta have two dollars for two ice creams." The man leaned on his right hand and stared down at Dick and Cassidy.

Dick sighed and turned to Cassidy. "Want to share one?"

Cassidy thought about pitching a fit but decided against it when he saw a picture of cotton candy popsicles that had two in one package for a dollar. "How about that one Dickie!" He slapped his finger on the picture.

Dick nodded and pointed to it as well.

The man laughed at the two brothers willing to share an ice cream, not something you see every day. He handed them the ice cream.

Dick took it graciously and opened it for him and Cassidy, handing him one of the popsicles.

They laughed and touched the popsicles at the tips. "To being best brothers!" Dick yelled.

"And friends forever!" Cassidy added and then giggled as he began eating the tasty treat.

_The End_


End file.
